<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A taste of power by Aliceinthetardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831973">A taste of power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinthetardis/pseuds/Aliceinthetardis'>Aliceinthetardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, One Shot, maybe one day eret will actually tell us why, my take on why eret is a tratior, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinthetardis/pseuds/Aliceinthetardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment passes as the pair both drink in silence. “Eret, I want you to work for me” </p>
<p>He paused; it wasn’t a shocking next step but a difficult discussion to decide right away. Eret took a quick swig of the drink before sitting it on the bar top </p>
<p>“I have some demands” Eret crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably on the stool. </p>
<p>Dream leaned forward, arm on his knee and chin in hand. “I’m listening”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A taste of power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was completely bare of any other patrons. After a thorough search around the building for any traps, Eret poured himself a drink, took a seat and waited with eyes closed. </p>
<p>The bar was only a couple steps down from surface level, if things got loud enough it was easy to know who or what it was. The sound of sneakers on stone was all Eret needed to know who it was.  </p>
<p>“Dream, good to see you” Eret opened his eyes to see he was right. The masked man in his signature green hoodie opened the door with a grin. He closed it quietly and strode behind the bar to make himself a drink </p>
<p>“Eret, good to see you. I see you helped yourself to a drink already” Dream pointed towards the other with his pinky while pouring a glass for himself. </p>
<p>“mmh” Eret hummed “I assumed if you wanted to talk, I could probably use a drink” He grinned </p>
<p>Dream couldn’t hold in the laugh. “Fair enough- fair enough” He moved around to the patron side of the bar and took a seat next to Eret. “Thank you for coming” </p>
<p>“Of course, While the situation is . . . unique, we were friends before all of this, and I’m always open to negotiations” Eret took a sip and waited to hear his friend's words </p>
<p>Dream took a sip and began to speak. “Eret, you care about your friends, right?” The drink touching the counter sounded so loud in the silence after that question. </p>
<p>Eret hesitated, not because he didn’t care for his friends, but he feared why Dream even asked. “Of course, I care about them. L’manburg is a nice place, it would be good to see it flourish” </p>
<p>Dream tapped a finger a couple of times to his glass as he thought about his next words. “This war isn’t going to end well. Even if-” He sighed mid-sentence. “ ‘L’manburg’ somehow wins, you know that it won’t end well” </p>
<p>“I have an . . assumption but please elaborate if you will” </p>
<p>“Wilbur’s weak. Not to uh- undersell your hard work, but I’m sure you realize that Wilbur’s approach to conflict won’t work forever” </p>
<p>Eret nodded. “I can certainly see where you are coming from but what is the answer then, give up?” He grinned slightly. “I have bad news about tommy’s determination” </p>
<p>“Ugh” Dream groaned taking a much bigger sip of his own drink. “Tommy man, god, he’s gonna be the death of this town” The joking about Tommy, the chaos child, took some tension off the room. </p>
<p>A moment passes as the pair both drink in silence. “Eret, I want you to work for me” </p>
<p>He paused; it wasn’t a shocking next step but a difficult discussion to decide right away. Eret took a quick swig of the drink before sitting it on the bar top </p>
<p>“I have some demands” Eret crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably on the stool. </p>
<p>Dream leaned forward, arm on his knee and chin in hand. “I’m listening” He grinned. </p>
<p>“My friends' safety, the walls of L’manburg to remain intact, some form of independence for that land” Eret held up a finger one by one for each demand. The mask on Dream made it hard to truly judge his face, but it was clear he was unimpressed. </p>
<p>“Why not just ask for us to let you win at that point” Eret was sure Dream was rolling his eyes beneath the mask as he took a sip. </p>
<p>“Fine, but their safety is non-negotiable" </p>
<p>“I can promise their long-term safety- but not short term” </p>
<p>Eret raised an eyebrow. “What does that even mean?” </p>
<p>“They would survive this war, but not without some scars. You know as well as I do, Tommy’s and Wilbur’s stupid determination. To make them admit defeat or feel like they’ve lost, they will need to lose everything. Physically losing everything and feeling the sting of betrayal at once should be enough. That’s where you come in”  </p>
<p>A swift reminder that he would be betraying his friends, hurting those he had spent so much time with, was enough to make Eret hesitate again. ” Listen, I-I Know Wilbur may not be the best leader, but he has enough people around him. We could work this out, L’manburg could truly flourish as a prosperous country.” </p>
<p>Dream let out a loud, slightly dramatic sigh. “Would you like me to show you? Would that speed this up?” The god got to his feet and stared the other down behind the mask. </p>
<p>Eret raised an eyebrow “What the hell does that mean?” Dream motioned for him to get up. “Stand in front of me and close your eyes” </p>
<p>This only raised more questions for him but who was he to go against the god. Eret stood, fixing his blue L’manburg coat and grabbing ahold of Dream’s two outstretched hands. </p>
<p>“Close your eyes and think about one of your L’child-burg friends” Eret couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as he closed his eyes </p>
<p>“Not tommy though” </p>
<p>“Not Tommy?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t ask. He just doesn’t work” He didn’t question any further, eyes closed, hands held, and mind focused on task at hand.  </p>
<p>Any of his friends? Well, Eret had a soft spot for Tubbo. The kid was incredibly smart and dangerously skillful when focused, though he seemed to flip flop between overly naive and incredibly perceptive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He focused his thoughts and the darkness behind his eyes started to shift, take form and gain color. He knew that his eyes were closed, that he was standing in the bar, holding onto dream yet none of that felt real anymore. What did feel real was the grass beneath his hand, the sun on his face, and the sound of mellohi playing on a record.  </p>
<p>As the view he saw shifted, turning to the right and seeing a familiar- but fussy- face, it told Eret all he needed to know. He was looking thru Tubbo, he had no idea how, or if this is what Tubbo was doing at the time. But he was seeing thru tubbo’s eyes, by the L’manburg tree listening to Mellohi with Tommy. It was incredible peaceful even with them both shouting. It brought a smile to his face, living thru this child like scene. </p>
<p>But that moment didn’t last forever, the images in his head changed and shifted. Suddenly it wasn’t a sunny day and a calming tune, it was a burning building and smoke in his lungs. He recognized the building, it was Tubbo’s house. He was inside, trying to not inhale any smoke as he slowly crawled up the stairs, presumably to the bees that were kept on the second floor. This wasn’t real, this certainly wasn’t happening now, but the heat from the fire and the smoke in his chest felt so very real. </p>
<p>Scene started to flash by faster and faster, it dissolved from coherent moments to flashes and images that Eret had to try to decipher.  </p>
<p>A bundle of tnt sat on the grass, exploding with a flash and the loudest sound he had heard </p>
<p>A group with blurred faces and matching coats sat on top of the caravan screaming victory </p>
<p>A man with ram horns and a crooked grin stood on podium looking incredibly proud  </p>
<p>For the first time, Eret saw a reflection of who he was watching thru. It was Tubbo, he wore a suit instead of his signature green shirt or the L’manburg coat. He looked so sad, but the ram horned man appeared behind him and Tubbo quickly flashed a smile </p>
<p>A unclear image of a man stood in front of him, bright yellow walls closed in on the left and right. The man raised a crossbow with fireworks in his hand. Eret could hear the fear in Tubbo’s voice. The crossbow was fired. It ripped thru the kid’s chest, and subsequently felt like it ripped thru Eret’s chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eret screamed as the images finally came to an end. He ripped his hands back from Dream and gripped at his chest where it felt like a hole should be. Chest ached, throats burned, and nausea creeped its way up as he tried to stay steady on his feet. </p>
<p>“Should have gave you more of a warning” The god walked behind the bar and got a glass of water for the shaken man. “You okay?” </p>
<p>Eret took a seat, not trusting his legs to hold him. It was a difficult task trying to convince his body that he didn’t have a hole in his chest. He nodded in response and took a hold of the glass, if only to stop his hands from shaking. </p>
<p>“What the fuck was that” His voice hurt, it shouldn’t but it did. </p>
<p>“A- uh, ablity? Power? That I have. Sap calls it future vision. Bad explained it more like premonition” He shrugged. “Whatever you call it. I can see different futures of people on the world. That was one of them for Tubbo” </p>
<p>Eret gulped down some of the water, in an attempt to sooth the burning from the smoke. “One of them? Are they all that awful?” </p>
<p>Dream shrugged again. “Sometimes yes, sometimes no” </p>
<p>“Do they always hurt?” </p>
<p>The god nodded, coming around and sitting back by Eret. “For humans yes. Sorry- again" </p>
<p>Eret nodded in response, finally coming down from the . . . nightmare? Hellscape of a vision? Whatever you would call it. Even with everything, there was a part of him that wanted to see more. If he could see the future, even if thru Dream, could he change it? If his friends were going to experience such awful things, if he found out, could he help them? </p>
<p>“Could- . . . could you show me another one?” </p>
<p>There was a pause as Eret took a sip of water and Dream reeled from the question. “What are you? A masochistic?” </p>
<p>“No, no- no" He stumbled over words trying to defend himself. “It’s just- If- If I can see bits of the future. I’ll have a better judge of what I’m getting into, maybe help you think of solutions or-or help protect my friends better” </p>
<p>Dream tapped his foot against the stone floor, seeming almost nervous about the idea. “Listen- I don’t- I can’t promise that whatever you see next won’t be worse than what you just saw. You really think you can handle that?” </p>
<p>Eret took a moment, finishing off the cup of water given to him with a nod. “Yeah, I can handle it” He got up from the stool, feeling much steadier than before </p>
<p>Dream nodded and stood in front of Eret, the same position they were previously. “Let’s do this then” Dream held out his hands and Eret took them with little hesitation.  </p>
<p>He knew quickly the next person he wanted to look for, Fundy was the other one that Eret had bonded with the most. They built the walls together, pranked each other's far too often and occasionally relaxed at the bar together, listening to each other's problems. He closed his eyes, concentrated on his furry friend and waited. “Ready” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like it moved faster this time, or maybe it’s just because he knew what to expect. The darkness between his eyelid flickers and shifted until it gained the color of a blue afternoon sky. He knew quickly that the scenery in front of him was the outlook from the top of L’manburg walls. </p>
<p>Eret thought Tubbo’s future was blurry, Fundy’s was ten times worse. Every scene has some form of blurring, often of the person who he was talking to. </p>
<p>A blue jacket with a blank face and a weary smile </p>
<p>The same bundle of tnt and the same loud explosion </p>
<p>The same group on top the caravan but this time a face completely in focus, it was Wilbur in front of him, clear as day. </p>
<p>The view out from a higher podium with rows of seats ahead and a few fussy faced people in the audience </p>
<p>For the second time, very clearly, he sees a face- But it’s his own face. “Of course,” his own voice rings out, making his head spin even more. He barely had time to process as the scene changes again </p>
<p>There is a fire burning strong in front of him, almost touching his hand as he pulls back from the heat. It’s the L’manburg flag, unblurry unlike other moments, burning to the ground. </p>
<p>It’s back on the podium again, he looks to the left and see the horned man grinning. </p>
<p>The view is from the rows of seats below the podium with a view above of Tubbo- the view that he saw first-hand moments ago. With the crackling sound of a firework the scenes ended </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t ripped out of the moment this time, which was a relief. He let go of dreams hand, slowly coming down from the vision. “Okay” He breaths slightly shaken. “That wasn’t as bad” </p>
<p>Dream nodded.” Yeah, it just depends on what the future holds for the person” He started to leave but before he could Eret reached out and grabbed his shoulder </p>
<p>“Wait. . . . I need to see one more” Dream titled his head slightly, a confused look on the lower half of his face. </p>
<p>“I- I don’t know if that’s a good idea” Eret tightened his grip. </p>
<p>“Please” He begged. Silence hung between the pair before Dream sighed.  </p>
<p>“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you” The two grabbed hands again. Eret took a deep breath, making sure to calm any bubbling anxiety before closing his eyes. If only he paid attention a little closer, he would have seen a mischievous grin just under the signature smile of the mask </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eret knew, he knew he needed to see their esteemed leader future. Wilbur was possible the least stable out of all of them, it was hard to imagine what the future had in store for him. He could only hope that it was less painful then Tubbo’s </p>
<p>The scene shifted into what he assumed was Wilbur’s few currently. He sat atop the L’manburg walls, watching the blue-sky mix with the orang sunset, it was the same view from Fundy. The view shifted to the left where he saw Fundy who smiled faintly. Eret smiled himself, Fundy often talked about his strained relation with Wilbur, it was good they were spending time together. </p>
<p>Fundy stood in front with the blue jacket, hopeful smile and ears folded as a hand petting him. </p>
<p>The bundle of tnt on the grass, the closest it had ever been, sending a wave of heat as the explosion rang out. </p>
<p>The view from on top the caravan, a group of blue coated men in front of him but most of the faces were blurred besides Fundy. </p>
<p>The podium he had seen time and time before, view shifts to the left and sees the ram horned man again. </p>
<p>The view from the audience below the podium, the ram horned man with an intense grin, a couple of people around with blurry faces.  </p>
<p>Eret felt a intense sting in his shoulders, an arrow having pierced Wilbur at some point as he ran. Voices around screaming but he was unable to distinguish them from each other. </p>
<p>Suddenly a ravine, dimly lit by lanterns. Two blurry faced companions.  </p>
<p>The L’manburg walls getting torn down, it hurt Eret’s heart to see. They had worked so hard on those walls, on this country. </p>
<p>Tubbo stuck between bright yellow walls, the view seemed to be from a opposing roof top. The view vanished but the sound of fireworks cut thru, telling him all he needed to know. </p>
<p>The scene continued to flash, going faster and faster. It was a shock, both at the speed the scenes before him flew and that it continued  </p>
<p>There were more and more views of the ravine, views of a different L’manburg from the top of buildings, a dimly lit room with insane etchings on the wall. </p>
<p>A fight was happening, the view from a tall tower, arrows flying just barely past him.  </p>
<p>A broken-down building? If it could even be considered that it was hard to tell his surroundings. The ram horned man sat in the middle of the floor, looking worse for wear. </p>
<p>Up on the podium again, down in the audience, in the dimly lit room again. Things moved at neck-break speed. </p>
<p>He sat in a chair in the middle of the dimly lit room, a button on the wall in front of him. A voice called out, but the words were muffled. </p>
<p>A second explosion, feeling even stronger then the first, with heat bursting out from behind him.  </p>
<p>As unclear as all the voices, faces and places had been up until now, something was finally clear. A man stood in front of him, with rubble and wreckage to his left. The man worse a long green coat, green and white hat and blond hair. It was somewhere Eret had never seen before, the only thing he could gauge from the moment was how tired the man looked. </p>
<p>“Do it” It was Wilbur’s voice, broken, angry, tired. Eret saw the sword at the other man’s feet as he reached for it and took a step closer. His heart dropped, part of him praying he wouldn’t see the end of this scene, dream would pull him out right? </p>
<p>“I’m sorry” the other man spoke, only slightly distorted now. The sword vanishing from view, as he felt it pierce their leader's stomach. It was an indescribable pain, blood bubbling up his throat and all his strengthen left his body.  </p>
<p>“Thank you” Wilbur’s voice, sad and tired. His vision goes dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eret woke up on the cold stone floor of the bar, disorientated, confused and unsure of when he even passed out. He felt slightly nauseas as his memory went back to Wilbur’s death, their leader didn’t have a prideful death. </p>
<p>The god walked over and sat another glass of water by his head.  He stayed quiet while Eret pulled slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. He took a sip of water and finally decided where to start </p>
<p>“Who is the ram horned man” </p>
<p>“His name is Jschlatt” </p>
<p>“Seems like he’s the source of our problems” Eret decided the floor was still his best bet as he recovered, taking small sips of the water. </p>
<p>“Yes, but the issue is with L’manburg. To divide away from the SMP, it makes not only the SMP but L’manburg weak and a target. If you didn’t break off on your own, then Schlatt wouldn’t have anything to sink his claws into.” </p>
<p>He stopped, sipping on the cup of water. Dream made a lot of sense, none of the futures he saw were good, and they all contained ‘Schlatt’ if they kept Schlatt away then would everything work out? </p>
<p>Suddenly an idea came to him, as long as he could pull it off, there was a chance it could keep everyone safe. He looked up at the god.  </p>
<p>“I would like to change my demands” Dream tilted his head.  </p>
<p>“Ooo-kay. I can’t promise a yes” </p>
<p>“Make me king of the SMP” Eret grinned, placing the cup half full of water on the floor. </p>
<p>“Pft” Dream couldn’t stifle a laugh. “Eret, I need you, but I don’t need you that bad-” </p>
<p>“But you do” The air felt more tense between them as he made this claim. </p>
<p>“Why do you think that” It almost felt like a rhetorical question based on his tone. </p>
<p>Eret slowly rose to his feet. “Well. Tommy and Wilbur are out, they would die for L’manburg before giving it away. Tubbo is thick as thieves with Tommy, he could never betray him. And- well- Fundy, Fundy is Wilbur’s son. That only leaves me” He grinned again.  </p>
<p>“So thus, make me king. I can fix all of this. I promise you” The god watched the other who rose to equal footing with him. Head up, foot tapping on stone and hand running along the wooden bar top. For the first time since coming to this town, dream seemed nervous. </p>
<p>“Alright, Deal . . . Lord Eret” The god bowed and Eret felt his heart flutter, the idea of the amount of power at his fingertips now.</p>
<p>“Of course, you won’t official have this title until the war ends. Report back to me everything your friends do. Understood?” Dream extended a hand with a grin. Eret took it with a nod and a firm shake. </p>
<p>“Understood, Nice working with you dream.” </p>
<p>“You as well, Eret”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the most I have written in years. Please leave any sort of comments! I love feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>